


Last words

by Bokutoya (orphan_account)



Series: Lance, Keith, and Angst oh my! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Langst, M/M, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bokutoya
Summary: A super short angst one shot. Enjoy.





	Last words

The wide open field of purples and blues sprung about in a mocking way. How could those flowers hold so much vibrance when they were surrounded by this - this violence! How could they be so bright and beautiful in the face of death! Pretty things really did show their most beauty at the end. Weather it be flowers or animals. Humans or trees. Each lived a very individual life, different for each and everyone, yet they were all always so beautiful. 

Who would have thought that chocolate colored hair could be so stunning while soaked in he crimson of blood. Who would have thought tanned skin would be so soft while so icy cold at the same time. The world is cruel and punishes those who cherished it the most. It wasn't fair! How could blue eyes so full of life suddenly be drained of that spark in mere seconds?! 

Drip. Drip. Drip.

A gut wrenching scream sounded from Keith's throat as he held the lifeless body of his teammate in his arms, so close to his chest that they could be mistaken as attached. Tears cascaded down pale, blood stained cheeks in waves of hurt. His heart ached like it never had before. How could the world rip his happiness away. The raven slowly gathered himself enough to pull Lances body back from his own, looking over his face. A wound, right to his temple bled slowly onto his body. 

He had saved him. Lance had taken the bullet knowing what he was doing. What tore the other apart even more was the exchange of words before his final seconds. Keith could have moved in time but his feet had refused to work. Why wouldn't they work! They were so close to defeating the galra! Mere minutes! But he had froze up hearing the faded out screams from the other paladins. All except Lance. 

Busted and bleeding lips from the fight turned up into a weary smile, ocean eyes holding sadness behind the love and compassion for the frantic purple they looked into as they swiftly came into view. The screams made sense when Keith registered to blue. A light chuckle from cracked lip, a gentle yet dry kiss to the lips - 

A loud sound of gunfire: Bang

"Hey Keith. I was thinking and we really do make a good team."


End file.
